In the field of large-scale parallel computing machines, a system in which memory resources are shared between computers connected to a network, such as a local area network (LAN), has been proposed (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-15732). When multiple computers interconnected through a wired network share memory resources, the number of terminals and communication speed between terminals hardly change.
Terminals, such as cellular phones, interconnected through a radio network have memory resources of a limited capacity, which may bring about a situation where the memory capacity becomes insufficient when a business-oriented application is used.
When memory is shared between terminals interconnected through a radio network, communication tends to be unstable. This may lead to a case where when a terminal tries to access data temporarily saved in another terminal, the terminal cannot communicate with the other terminal saving the data and fails to collect the data. If such a case happens, processing of the data temporarily saved in the other terminal is suspended, arising in a problem of unstable processing.